1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly to earbud acoustic devices.
2. Background Art
Wired and wireless headsets are commonly used with many portable electronic devices. For example, wired headsets can be used with a multimedia player, such as an MPEG-3 music player, to listen to music. Modern headsets take many forms, including over the ear clip on devices and over the head headphones. The most compact headsets are manufactured as in the ear or in the ear canal earbuds. Earbuds generally include small speakers and fit into either the folds of the human ear or into the ear canal itself.
For an earbud to provide the best sound, it is desirable for it to properly fit the user. Additionally, earbuds that do not fit properly can be very uncomfortable to wear after only a short period of use. At the same time, as people have vastly different shapes and sizes of ears, it is quite difficult for any one earbud to properly fit all users. Earbuds that do not properly fit frequently hold within the ear quite tenuously and tend to dislodge when the person moves vigorously. It would be advantageous to have an improved earbud that fit more users.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present disclosure.